pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:RAICHULOX-30
Hola, bienvenido a la wikia de pokéfanon, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle al creador de la wiki, Platino a la carga, si puede ayudarte, y no sólo a él, preguntale lo que quieras a cualquier usuario en su página de Discución.--JuanGP 17:29 14 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Bienvenido a Fakedex. Si necesitas ayuda, aqui hay dos paginas que quiza te ayuden: Guia: Como hacer Sprites y para hacer a tus fakemon, Modelo fakemon.--Drupixp 21:50 15 may 2009 (UTC) Pues Pues la verdad es que me costaba mucho en un principio. Yo los hago por paint, eso si, trata de no usar ni lapiz ni pincel en los dibujos, sino las herramientas de lineas rectas y curvas, las formas geometricas y obiamente la goma para las ilustraciones(de un principio te sera dificil pero despues te acostumbraras). Para los sprites tengo una guia: Guia: Como hacer Sprites. Si en esa guia no te queda algo claro puedes dejar un mensaje en su discucion o en la mia.--Drupixp 23:45 17 may 2009 (UTC) Mm... ¿Qué tal Rioo, Moolero o Trendy? Si no, elige los que más te gusten de esas dex. (Marina la Poké-Fan 13:44 28 may 2009 (UTC)) Hola... He oído lo de tu mensaje en la discusión de Drupixp. Seguro que él te puede ayudar, porque tiene una wikia llamada creativoz wiki. Yo y muchos de aquí estamos registrados en su wiki. (Marina la Poké-Fan 12:25 29 may 2009 (UTC)) Claro Es muy facil. Simplemente sube hasta arriba en esta misma pagina, arriba del logo de fakemon wiki estara el logo de que dira wikia entretainment y al lado derecho de este estara un enlace que dice "crear un nuevo wiki", si quieres aslo ahora. el enlace esta en la misma linea donde dice tu nombre de usuario y tus preferencias y todo eso.--Drupixp 20:45 29 may 2009 (UTC) Hola... ¿Has hecho tú los sprites animados? (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 11:27 9 jul 2009 (UTC)) Bueno... El A, es de... No lo sé... A ver si luego lo adivino..., el B, es de Manaphy y el C, bueno, creo que es de Elekid. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 11:02 11 jul 2009 (UTC)) Anuncio thumb|amyla Guarderia pokemon de pueblo pastizal a abierto sus puertas todos los usuarios pueden pasar a dejar un huevo al cuidado de amy --Juby3 18:18 12 jul 2009 (UTC) A ver... El H parece un huevo de Riolu, porque, tiene los colores de Lucario. El O, no sé, creo que de Cherubi o de Spoink. Y el Q, de Spiritomb. (Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu 14:44 13 jul 2009 (UTC)) Gracias, de Parte de Alux Me encanta ese dibujo de Toyduck. Gracias por hacerlo. ¿Vas a ponerlo como fakémon destacado? Si es así, gracias. Miraré tu Dex y veré si alguno megusta y lo seleccionaré como fakémon destacado. Firmado Alux oye esta buena tu wiki yo hice la mia es http://es.creadores.wikia.com/wiki/Creadores_Wiki ojala les guste y se diviertan y por cierto se me olvido registrarme en tu wiki orita mismo lo hago haha biie --Juby3 23:40 23 jul 2009 (UTC) De nada Sin tu dibujo de Toyduck no lo hubiera conseguido. De nada por tus agradecimientos. Firmado Alux Ciudad Rocapia Me encanta tu ciudad Rocapia pero, ¿como has hecho ese centro pokémon, tienda y gimnasio pokémon? si no quieres decírmenlo me da igual. Firmado Alux CIUDAD_ROCAPIA_r.png ¡Feliz cumple! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos a tí! ¡Cumpleaños, querido Raichulox! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Luego te pongo el regalillo! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 16:47 28 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿Tu cumpleaños? No me habia dado cuenta por la culpa de que no tenia internet, pero, ¡Que la pases bien!, por cierto, ahora mismo te estaré haciendo tu Repavo, ¿Cual es mejor nombre? Un Repavo Rayo, Repavo Tormenta,... Inventate el nombre. -De Fan de los pavos reales. Evento Hola, estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites y me gustaria que participaras, bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 18:08 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Huli Encantada, soy Iris n.n Tengo una amiguita en Mexicali o: Me ha llamado la atención » ιяιs. 17:46 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Publicidad Te gusta Pokemon y Isla del Drama, pues ahora los he combinado, te invito a que leas mi Pokehsitoria, si te gusta o no espero que visites la pagina de Fans y odiadores y dejes un mensaje, gracias y suerte--Firefer 04:21 4 feb 2010 (UTC) colabora... por favor colabora en Variedades de los Usuarios , gracias y saludos Shass 01:35 18 feb 2010 (UTC) mis blogs Oye podrias comentar en mis Blogs, la verdad es que me colaborarias mucho, saludos y si participare en la region union pero es que solo tengo tres fakemon y no son muy buenos, bueno tratare de seguir todas las condiciones, saludos esta bien borrare todas esas paginas, pero porque? Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 14:27 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Razón Por que estas borrando el contenido de todas tus paginas para mi estaban muy bien, dime si quieres que te las borre ya que soy administrador, pero por que? [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 21:10 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) Region union Si eres el usuario que la creo, ponia que se podia poner parte que nos iventemos po a ya va una Archivo:Trozo region 2.png XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 16:27 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo quiero participar en la region Union :)--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:38 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Puedo participar... En la region union? Tambien te paso una Zona Geografica,la Isla Luvdisc en la Zona Oeste Archivo:Isla_Luvdisc.pngFrost-Kun 01:20 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Han pasado dos meses Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. Mira la sección "Novedades" de GAJS por si encuentras algún personaje que vaya bien con el que presentes. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! P.S. ¿Hiciste tú esta imagen? Era para una cosa, pero respóndeme antes. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:52 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola De parte de WDP, en la 2ª temporada de GAJS, el Profesor Raichu será poseído por la Poképiedra Rubí, e hice este sprite Archivo:Sprite Raichu poseído.png. ¿Que te parece? Está basado en la imagen de usuario que tienes, solo que sin gorra y con una cicatriz en el ojo. --Con Carne ''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?'' 12:42 4 jul 2010 (UTC)